A communication network may establish a communication session for a mobile node that allows the mobile node to communicate with other endpoints. Establishing a communication session typically involves reserving resources of the network for the communication session. Accordingly, techniques are implemented to reserve network resources to support the communication session.
Known techniques, however, are not efficient in certain situations. It is generally desirable to have efficient techniques in certain situations.